Savior
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: Kinda a crack kinda not/Jack never a guardian. They drilled deep enough that they found his body. About time sitting around and doing nothing but watching for 300 years was boring...read only if you have nothing else to do...


VVVVVRRRRRRRRR!

In the small town of Burgress driller's were trying to clear out a lake that despite 300 year's and massive heat waves and dry spell a has remained frozen solid. They were currently half way done and drilling at the last part of the section marked 'section alpha'. It was one of the most dangerous part's of the frozen lake. The worker that was currently drilling stopped momentarily looked at how much he and his co-worker's had accomplished.

"Damn it's so cold" he said shivering. Despite the 90 degree whether he was freezing. "Just hope I don't find that poor kid."He was talking about poor Jack Overland. In fact one of the main fuling's for this project was to find his body. It was attempted ever since the 1700's when the boy drowned. They were futile and fruitless because in-till recently they had nothing strong enough to get through this ice. The small town is very close nit. And even though he died over 300 years ago these people seemed to feel that they were responsible for him not getting a proper burial. In fact the Overland's were the one's funding the expedition. Their great grandmother several times back always told her children that her greatest wish was to get her big brother's body and bury it next to their parent's. That wish seemed to be passed down from generation to generation. And now that they were able to they jumped at the chance.

"Mueller! Get back to work! Your not paid to stand around and daydream" Luke snapped out of his mental replay of the town's history and started chiseling at the ice.

" Yes sir right away!" he yelled back. The boss scoffed and turned around disappearing behind the cliff of dirt. Luke looked at the ice and realized he forgot to move the chiseler. So while he was talking to the boss he went down about 6 inches. He lifted to machine and noticed something. It was brown and had dark red swirls. He looked closer and reeled back in shock. He saw a mouth. A human mouth.

"Guys! Get over here I found the Boy!" he yelled. After about 30 second's he heard dozens of feet running and cussing coming closer. He looked at the ice. When he squinted he could faintly make out a nose and eyes and maybe some hair. Luke was unnerved at seeing a 300 year old body. Especially one still with flesh but he figured being frozen kept him from rotting.

"Luke were you serous about finding him?!" A large man said. Luke looked offended.

" Of course I was! Look!" he pointed to the ice below him. Four large men moved closer and inspected the ice. And sure enough their was a human mouth. The largest man turned around.

"Okay men get your hand and let's get this poor boy out of this ice and wear he belongs. The men nodded and grabbed hand tool's. Several painstaking hour's later they lifted the body of a teenage boy out of the ice still stiff from the temperature. Two men took to lifting Jack out of the lake and into a special box. They then called the Overland's and informed them of they finding's.

3 DAYS LATER

In a private cemetery dozen's of people were gathered. They ranged to the elderly generation,teenager's, little kid's ,to heavily pregnant women . They all looked relived at the new addition to the family. They looked at the grave that was newly added. One that for 300 years has been supposed to be there.

Jackson Louis Overland

August 26 1665-December 23 1679

Beloved great uncle,Son,Brother,Savior

May his spirit finally rest in peace

"Wow was I really only 14?" The family snapped their head's to the voice. It came from the grave next to it. There a strange boy was sitting. He had brown cord pants tied with black string at the bottom and a blue hoddie. His was half leaning on a shepherd's crook. His head bopped back and fourth his white hair moving along with it. The head of the family glared at him and took several step's forward.

" Who are you boy?!" he growled. The boy grinned and pointed at himself.

" Well im'a Jack old timmer!" he grinned. The old man looked angry. He lunged at Jack only to hit the grave stone and have Jack float above his head. The old man the looked at Jack and studied him. He looked at his face and his expression was quite funny. He scrambled up. Great-Great-Great-Granduncle Jack! He yelped. Jack smirked.

"Hi Johnny!" he cheered. The old man looked surprised. Jack smiled sadly at them.

"I have been watching over that lake for a long time. I have also watched this family for a long time. All those surprise snow days I did." Johnny smiled.

" So you were that boy that protected me?" Jack nodded.

" But now I can rest peacefully so thank you. I can finally be with my parent's and Pippa." Johnny nodded and watched with a smile as jack faded into snowflakes that were blown away by the wind.

"Good bye Savior" he whispered


End file.
